


You Know What They Say

by friendlyneighborhooddumbass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Gay...cuz i wanna, Keith Is A Little Shit, M/M, but we love him anyway, romelle and lance have a cute friendship, this is going 2 get V SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhooddumbass/pseuds/friendlyneighborhooddumbass
Summary: Going on a (fruitless) expenditure through the woods to find a hairy Sasquatch isn't exactly how Lance wanted to spend his summer break. Except due to the magic of peer pressure, he finds himself in an unfamiliar town with eccentric figures, creepy motel rooms, and more than a fair share of dark secrets. Also a lot of hot cocoa. Lance wouldn't consider himself a believer of the paranormal, but in short time he meets a boy who promises to change everything.





	You Know What They Say

Lance cursed to himself as he placed himself on the floral stained bed. The sheets were as thick as cardboard, and covered with brown splotches of what possibly looked like tea stains or… He didn’t want to think about what else it could possibly be. 

The motel room reeked of vomit which the boy found fitting, as that’s exactly what he wanted to do when he looked upon the short mustard walls. The noise his weight birthed didn’t help either, as the bed made a noise that sounded a lot like stock sounds from a horror movie.

“Did you hear that? I think we just got an all expenses paid trip to _hell.”_ Lance said shuddering, and placing his hands on his bottom. The weight of his hands only evoked another _urrrk_ sound that made him cringe. 

“Dramatics, Lance. We didn’t come to sleep, we’re working. Do you think Bigfoot sleeps on the job?”  His friend, Pidge, sat across from him on a tan couch that appeared to be made of felt. Pidge waved away Lance’s words as if they took form to the air, and then continued to tinker with the camera sitting in their hands. 

“Not to side with Lance, but Bigfoot probably has a better bed than this… This is like Creak City.”  The new voice was gingerly, and polished smooth. 

“Wonderful use of alliteration Hunk, but please don’t encourage him.”  Pidge muttered, and the one named Hunk merely shrugged. Picking himself up, he made room for himself on the bed beside Lance and the bed let out yet another hollow moan. 

Lance threw his arms in the air, and waved them around.  “No _ it is _ Creak City: population Lance! I can’t believe you guys forced me to come here, and it’s not like we’re going to find Bigfoot anyway.”  At the finale of his words, his arms dropped to the ground and he slouched. His arms hovered slightly above the blanket he sat on, as even in midst of the feeling of defeat he refused to make contact with the disgusting fabric. 

Hunk merely laughed at that- it was burly and came straight from his chest.  “Spoken like a true skeptic! Don’t ruin the paranormal club’s vibe, man.’ 

Lance gave Hunk a disgusted look, shrivelling his eyes and widening his nostrils. He pressed both his palms against each other, and let out a defeated sigh.  “Forgive me Jesus for associating myself with these heathens.”

“I forgive you.”  Pidge said, smirking.  “Now go get me the batteries from the bag. This camera’s being a bitch, but once I get her working… ”  They closed their eyes and made a high pitched noise of utter delight. 

“Ugh keep it in your pants, Pidge. A better use of that camera would be taking pictures of me rather than a hairy sasquatch.”  The disgusted face made a reappearance as Lance spoke, but he picked himself up ( _ uuurrk _ ) and grabbed one of their thick travel bags. Lance’s was blue, and he thrusted his arm in and wiggled it around hoping the batteries would miraculously make their way inside his palm. Eventually, it worked. 

“So.. Like you in the mornings, Lance?”  Hunk said raising a finger, and Pidge immediately began to laugh. They both outstretched their fists and bumped them, feigning explosion noises at the impact.  “Sorry I don’t usually think of good ones, I had to!”  Hunk said in response to Lance falling back onto his elbows as if he’d been stabbed in the back. 

Pidge merely laughed at Lance’s display of dramatics, and snatched the batteries from Lance’s corpse.  “Don’t apologize for doing God’s Work, Hunk.”  They cracked open the package and let the batteries spill out. Cracking open the camera, Pidge popped one in.  “Besides Lance can’t even take it personally considering the fact that he can’t grow hair.”

Lance rolled over on the floor, giving his elbows a rest from the pressure of the seemingly stone flooring. Momentarily, it seemed the boy forgot how disgusting this motel was.  “No one told me it was National Stab Lance’s Back Day! It hurts!”  Lance began rubbing his back for effect, which became coated in a thin layer of umber coloured dirt after making contact with the ground. 

“Awh Lance we stab your back out of love! Also.. does anyone else have a coffee craving right now?”  As Hunk’s voice trailed off, so did his eyes in the direction of the door. Hunk would’ve made the coffee, but one look at the cracked and beaten down pot that was in the motel’s bathroom and he was  _ out.  _

Pidge rolled their shoulders, and picked themselves off the tan couch. The package of batteries and the camera itself now sat on a nearby counter.  “Well we can go. There’s a cafe Matt recommended to me.”  Pidge slipped on their shoes and made their way to the door, and turned to face both of the boys behind them.  “What are you guys waiting for?” 

 

The sound of soft bells went off as the three opened the door to the shop. The first person Lance saw was a man with chestnut hair and slightly darker skin. He wore glasses, and had deep brown eyes. Beside him, was a shorter girl with long blonde hair. Unlike the man, the girl didn’t wear an apron, and had a blue floral patterned dress that matched her eyes. Suddenly, the male voice spoke  “ _ Holy shit, _ Matt is that you, and did you get…. Shorter?”

Pidge’s eyes softened, as they always did when their brother was mentioned.  “Matt’s actually my older brother, but I pity you for knowing him.”  The words carried no true weight, only fondness. 

The man laughed, rubbing at his chestnut hair.  “Oh, right! You’re Pidge, I think we met a few times before… I have an awful memory”  He stroked his chin, and then pointed towards them. “Thanks for the pity by the way, _ that  _ I need a lot of. Especially considering I’ve got this girl scout as my only employee.”  He gestured towards the blonde girl beside him, and she flashed the trio a peace sign as if she was proud of his comment. 

“This girl scout knows how to kick your ass and braid your hair in a hundred different ways.”  She placed a hand on her hip as she spoke. 

Hunk merely looked between the two employees and back at Pidge, eyes desperate. After a minute, he spoke up.  “Hey.. Pidge mind doing introductions?”

“The gay one is Adam,” Pidge pointed at him “the lesbian is Romelle. Introductions: complete.” Hunk rolled his eyes, and Pidge sighed. They explained that Matt was Romelle’s current girlfriend’s ex, but they ended it off on good terms. Apparently her name was Allura, and Matt was currently good friends with her, the two at the cafe, and a guy named Shiro that was apparently Romelle’s older brother. Romelle also explained that the only reason she was working here is because Shiro begged Adam to give her a job since she was prone to trouble when people weren’t watching after her. Apparently her and Shiro also have another brother around Romelle’s age, but Lance figured that dude was probably irrelevant. Adam explained that they gave him a job too, but he kept freaking out customers so he had to be fired.

“Anyway, what brings you guys here?”  Adam asked after the conversation had died down. 

Romelle rolled her eyes, once again placing her hand on her hip.  “We’re in a coffee shop, Adam. Coffee brought them here,  _ obviously coffee. _ Speaking of: what do you guys want? Lance gets to order first, and yes I have a favourite.”

She winked at him, and Lance reached over and high fived Romelle across the counter.  “Actually a fictional sasquatch brought  _ them _ here, but hot cocoa for me, thanks. Just dump the entire container of sugar in.”  Romelle giggled, and turned her back on all of them as she began working on his order. Adam on the other hand looked ecstatic. 

“Bigfoot? Oh god, Shiro’s going to have a great summer. Bless you guys, seriously. Every summer he prays people will stop obsessing over that beast, but every summer he’s let down.”  At that, Hunk raised his eyebrow,  “Why does he care?”

“Well he’s a park ranger for one, and it makes his job a whole lot easier if people weren’t snooping around the forest so late at night. Safety risks, and all that.”  Adam clarified, and Romelle whipped around and handed Lance a mug filled with hot cocoa. He took a large chug and squeaked and he burned his tongue, which seemed to please the general crowd. 

The blonde girl put her hands on her head dramatically, as if this entire conversation was a pain.  “Boooooring! Focus on the good kush, Adam. This is literally Keith’s wet dream.. Him and his tinfoil hat are going to be psyched!” 

“Keef?”  Lance asked, his tongue hanging out due to the recent burn. 

Romelle nodded, and then continued.  “Yeah the lame-o brother I mentioned earlier, but more importantly he’s a total nut. He’s all like ‘ _ Bigfoot is totally real bruuuh!’”  _ She deepened her voice at that last part, and made a  _ rock on  _ sign with her hand.

Adam shook his head, and scoffed.  “You’re awful at impressions, Romelle.”  Her hip power pose struck again.  “What!? Name one thing I did wrong.” 

“You made him sound like a hetero, for one..” 

“Understandable, have a good day.”  She nodded, laughing. 

Adam smiled, and affectionately rustled up her hair. Turning back to them, he spoke  “Anyway what do you guys want to find bigfoot for anyway?”

Lance took a step forward, finally placing his burnt tongue inside his mouth.  “Well at school we have like this ghoul club-”

_ “-Paranormal club”  _

“So we decided to blair witch ourselves” 

_ “Make a documentary”  _

“And these nerds believe we’re going to find some gorilla”

_ “Sasquatch”  _

“And tl;dr we’re going to die, like death by tree because none of this is real, but the forest is a bitch”

“Only if we’re lucky, Lance”  Pidge finished. 

Adam chuckled, looking at the three.  “Pidge, Hunk thank you for the translations. Good luck with that you guys, and even though I love seeing Shiro squirm try not to get into his hair too much, yeah?”

Romelle scoffed.  “With his hairline? This is going to be tough. Anyway your explanations made more sense, cocoa boy. Consider your drink on the house!”

Adam lightly hit her with a wet dish rag, and laughed loudly.  “Romelle you have  _ zero _ authority to do that.”

  
  


They sat on the beige seats finishing up their drinks before saying goodbye to Romelle and Adam. Romelle and Lance exchanged numbers and shared an intricate handshake before parting, filled with high fives, fist bumps, and even jumping jacks and spins. Upon seeing it, Pidge commented on how that was probably the most amount of physical activity he’s gotten in weeks. 

“So… Day one officially over huh? Time to get serious?”  Hunk said quietly, walking alongside Lance and Pidge. 

They nodded, and pulled their green shirt down ridding it of creases.  “Bingo. We have to start working on this documentary. We got all the supplies ready right, Hunk?”

“What!? You guys are so boring, can’t we just chill a little? Bigfoot’s been here forever according to y’all, so he can sit tight a little longer.”  Lance always spoke animatedly, and waved his arms around. 

“ _ Lance..”  _ Hunk said, patience being lost in his voice. 

Lance scrunched up his nose.  “Fine, fine.”  He swayed the words away.  “Only because I planned out a bunch of zingers to throw out once we’re in there.”  He winked at his two friends who groaned. 

“Nevermind, the documentary is cancelled”  Pidge said tossing their arms in the air as a sign of defeat. Hunk laughed, and Lance stuck out his tongue. After it died down, Hunk spoke up.  “Okay, so when are we going Pidge?”

Pidge raised in eyebrow in confusion, and looked around. They’ve been walking straight ahead on the sidewalk since they left the cafe, and they were now in front of display of green that stretched out far and wide. Trees.  “Oh? Uh.. I was kind of thinking like… Right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> fhdsuhfi h-hewwo... in like 40 minutes voltron is ending so im an emotional mess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im gonna update this regardless of how things go, but although im (very) doubtful of canon klance, i hope to proven wrong. either way, we always have fanon (i say this but im going 2 sob) anyways,,, this is just something im working on based on all the memes about keith believing in cryptids from a long time ago. its going to get soft, lads! anyways,,,, kick!!!


End file.
